Far From Home
by B3LLFL0W3R
Summary: Saving herself from disaster, a girl from Earth stumbles onto a ship  like nothing she has ever seen before, and is taken on an adventure of a  lifetime.
1. Tragedy

I do not own treasure planet.

Chapter 1

"**Alright people, drop your lines!" **the captain's voice sounded through the speakers. It was a quiet day at sea for the fishing boat that held nearly thirty passengers.

Shell had withstood the blistering heat from the sun for ten hours, and had gotten over her sea sickness caused by the rocky waves on the ocean. It was the last stop the captain would take on the deep sea fishing trip.

"Oh! I think I got one!" Shell exclaimed after five minutes of jigging. She gripped the fishing rod as she reeled in the fish at the end of her line.

"That's great, just keep reeling it in!" her friend called from behind her. They both stood opposite each other on the bow of the ship. It was very narrow. Shell steadied herself as she continued to haul the fish above water. The boat swayed back and forth making it more difficult for her. "Whoa!" She yelled as her foot slipped slightly. The boat was rocking, making her feel as if she were to hit the water, had it not rocked back at the right time.

"You got it?" her friend asked, not entirely sure she could handle the weight.

"I-I'm fine. This fish must be huge!" she said as she started to vigorously reel it in. Her line screeched the faster she reeled. All around the boat other men and women alike called for the gaff after having caught a fish. _If only this one would break the surface!_

"You got a big one?" One of the ship's crew members came to her side.

"Yeah, it's taking a bit to reel the thing up." She grunted. The crew member laughed and stood waiting for a visual of the fish.

Shell finally saw a ghostly sillouette in the water. It was the silouette of the fish slowly making its way towards the surface being carried by her line, "I've got it!"

"W-what's that?" the crew member mumbled, though Shell could tell he wasn't talking about her catch anymore. Soon after he began to run.

"Hey!" she yelled to him after seeing him flee to the captain's cabin, "I need a g-…" her words were lost after looking up from the water to find a large seventeenth century ship heading straight towards their boat. _Where'd that come from?_

"We need to get out of here!" her friend grabbed her.

"What about the-?" fish? Shell thought as her friend pulled her.

"Attention passengers! Grab your life jackets!" the captain ordered from the top deck.

"Forget the rods!" Listening to her friend, Shell dropped the rod and it fell overboard as she ran towards the galley on the ship. She and her friend looked through the cabinets, fighting through the other people, and found two adult life jackets. After strapping it on, she grabbed her backpack and ran out on deck. The immense ship creaked as it sailed through the waves. It was coming ever so closer to the fishing boat. Shell just watched in horror as they collided. She shot to the side from the impact, but gripped the side of the boat tightly so as to not be thrown overboard, unlike some crew members thay were thrown off the side of the boat. The ship started engulfing the fishing boat, sailing through it like a knife through butter. The boat rocked on one side and it did not cease, sending the boat into a full flip. Shell took her chance and jumped off the deck into the water and swam away from the fishing boat. People pooled out from under the boat and swam frantically away from the ship that continued to sail through as if nothing is happening. They hadn't even sent down a life boat. Shell could tell, the living from the dead near the sinking ship, and it wasn't just cause they were sinking. Everyone was yelling, screaming, crying for help. But still no answer, no recognition came from the mysterious ship.

Shell coughed and gasped for air as the rocky waves sent salt water down her throat. She frantically looked for her friend, but she was blinded by water and the disaster that continued in front of her. She held onto her backpack tightly and looked for some way she could get herself to safety. She was startled after feeling the enormous ship pass by her side only a few feet away from her. She stared at the ship in amazement and could hear grunting from the crew on the ship.  
"Hey!" she yelled up to them, "We need help!" still no response. She watched as it sailed farther away from her until she spotted her opportunity to save herself. She swam vigorously to the side of the ship and grabbed hold of a ladder,a part of the ship, that led all the way up to the main deck. She slowly climbed the ladder, being weighed down by her soaked clothes and backpack pulling her back down. The life jacket didn't help her much either. B ut she wouldn't give up. Not now. She pushed through the weight and threw herself over the side of the ship. Her body crashed on the deck, and just as she was about to get up and survey the ship, she was knocked out almost instantly.


	2. Introductions

I do not own Treasure Planet

Chapter 2

I was lying on a hard surface. My head pounded and held a slight feeling of vertigo. Someone was humming to hiself not too far away from where I lied, and slowly regaining consciousness.

"Mmm…" I groaned as I forced my eyes open and sat up from where I lay. "Where am I?" I whispered to myself as my eyes began to lose the fog that blinded them. I moved a lock of brown hair out of my face and attempted to fix my bangs.

"Aye, lass. Awake are ye?" I jumped up, scared from the unfamiliar voice in the room and soon remembered that there _was_ someone humming to themselves not too long ago. I looked over to find a being so inhuman and unearthly, I sharply intake a breath. He was like nothing I could've imagined.

"St-stay away from me…" I fumbled over my words as my heart beat quickened and I slowly made my way towards some tables and benches. He looked animal like, though half of his body was composed of machinery. Even his right eye was purely machine, it was gold and shot a red laser onto my body as he looked me over. He wore a heavy black jacket, a bandana around his head and pierced ear, an apron, and brown shirt and pants.

"Calm down now! I ain't goin to hurt ya." He extended a hand towards me; his fingernails were claws. I backed away, surveyed the room and realized I was still on that ship. Memories of the disaster flashed through my mind and then came to realize they had knocked me out. I looked around the galley. The bunk I slept in was an oversized, empty shelf most commonly used to hold supplies, not people.

"Who…, _what_ are you?" I felt like my heart was trying to beat out of my chest, my breath almost reached to hyperventilating.

"Aye…" he seemed to understand the stress put on my body and backed away to the kitchen, giving me space. " Now don't be put off by _my_ being. I be a humble cyborg." He spoke as he sliced and mixed ingredients. All of them, he dropped into a large levitating pot surrounded by counters and cabinets. "You ain't seen the others up on deck!" he continued.

"O-others?" I shakily gripped the corner of a table and sat down on the bench.

"There are lots of other people, all of 'em from every part o' the universe! Nothing like you've seen before!"

"Sso I've been kidnapped by aliens?"

"Kidnapped? You be the one hitchin a ride on _our_ ship!"

"Right…" I looked down and ran my fingers through my hair. I must've held a saddened expression since his mood seemed to lighten a bit.

"Not that I blame ya! T'was a gruesome sight, I didn't sign up fer this when they made me cook!" He continued cooking.

"What did you sign up for then? W-why did you kill innocent people?"

"It wasn't me lass. It be the cap'n that decided to visit yer planet."

This was still too confusing for me, my mind was reeling, I inhaled deeply and exhaled; trying to ease my mind. He returned with a sigh as he came to join me at the table. I was still put off by his appearance and shifted back a little.

"I'm sorry for yer loss girly."

"Right…" I muttered as tears threatened to fall. I don't even know if my friend made it through alive, or if she'll be okay.

"What's yer name, lass?" My tears subsided and I looked up at him. His face held his guilt and regret for my situation.

"It's Michelle or Shell for short." He gave a small smile.

"Silver." He introduced himself and held his cyborg hand out towards me. I lifted my hand and warily took hold of his artificial one. We shook hands and then Silver cleared his throat.

"Seems you'll be workin fer me as we still have a day or two on this heap." He tried to lighten my mood and cheer me up, but I wasn't ready to put all that's happened behind me. Not to mention, that I still haven't met the rest of the crew, nor do I know what will happen to me in two days time.

"What am I going to do afterwards? Where are we going? Where are we now?" My questions poured out. Then a second thought, _I'm so stupid…I'm forgetting what I should be asking,_ "What is my job?"

"Hold, hold on now! I'll personally make sure ya git back home, but yer going t' have t' be patient. Yer gonna have to trust me. There's a lot ye don't know bout the universe and the dangerous characters that inhabit it." Silver pleaded with me. Again, I took in a few deep breaths.

"O-okay." I wasn't sure if I could trust him, but within me I knew that Silver would probably be the only kind person I'd meet on this adventure.

"You'll be workin as cabin girl. It's important to know yer place on this ship and be careful 'round the others." He informed me as he stood up and headed towards a closet. He grabbed a mop and a bucket out of it and handed them to me. I stood up from where I sat and I grabbed them.

"I'll 'ave ya swab the deck, fer yer first job. Follow me, lass." _How typical_, I thought as I followed him up the steps, awaiting the other strange characters I would soon meet.

We walked up on the deck, and I let out a breath I was holding. I stood there, staring in awe at what I was seeing. The ship was 'sailing' through space. It was dark enough to see neighboring galaxies and planets, yet light enough to see everything on deck. It was breathtaking, and yet I couldn't thoroughly enjoy it. A gravely looking creature shoved past me, and the deck hands were all completely unique and equally terrifying. I looked up to the helm and witnessed the most terrifying one of them all. The 'person' reminded me of a squid. He was blue and had tentacles coming out of his head. I could tell by his disposition and the way he was dressed, that he was the captain. My eyes widened in fear at the sight of him and my heart started to beat rapidly yet again as the frightening creature came down off the top deck to greet me. Silver turned to see me standing in the same place he left me. He practically ran back to me from the main mast as the captain came to greet me.

"So this… is the cabin girl. I expect you will be fully responsible for her, Silver." The squidlike creature walked in circles around me, checking me out.

"Aye cap'n. She will bring no trouble t' the crew. I expect t' leave her at Crescentia Spaceport, within the next two days."

"Why would we want that? I expect her to work fer me fer the rest of the voyage, or until we can replace 'er." he laughed.

"What?" I stared at him and Silver in horror. As magnificent as this is, I did not want to work for this crew until the captain got rid of me. Silver wasn't too happy about his captain's wishes. The captain, put off by my outburst, pulled out his sword and held it to my neck in one swift movement. I swallowed hard, breathing heavily.

"**There ain't no sense o' killin ya, unless o' course ye start a mutiny on my ship!**" he moved his face closer to mine as he threatened, "** It'd be wise fer ya to obey my orders, or else ye want to be left to die in this vast emptiness!**" his voice was harsh and his words were cold. I was easily replaceable; I knew that if I made one mistake they would kill me in an instant without a second thought. _Silver is the only one I can turn to now_. "**Yer lucky Silver had taken ye in, otherwise I would've gutted ya and thrown ya overboard back on yer home planet!**" I became really shaky, never being this close to death. I nodded my head over and over again, so he knew I understood.

"Now," he sheathed his sword, "back to work with ya!" he shoved me away from the galley steps and to the center of the main deck. I stumbled over my feet but quickly recovered and began mopping. I looked back to Silver, he just tipped his hat and returned to his duties in the galley. My sense of security left as he did, and as I surveyed the ship more I decided which crew members that I should definitely stay away from. _All of them…_


	3. Crescentia

I do not own Treasure Planet

**Chapter 3**

It was the end of a very long day. The stars have made their presence known as the light from the day receded and darkness took over. It was a beautiful sight. I looked out over the side of the ship next to the shrouds. I placed the mop and bucket next to me as I watched stars, moons, and planets pass by. The universe really seemed endless.

I gasped, "A shooting star…" I whispered to myself. I took advantage of the time I had alone. Only a few crew members remained awake on a night watch. I took the opportunity to look around the ship more thoroughly. I walked a full circle, stopping back near the shrouds where I had stood with the mop and bucket. I couldn't find the Milky Way galaxy no matter how hard I looked, _of course how could I tell?_

I took a moment to ponder.  
I paused. _Where __am__ I?_

I looked around again, this time with just a turn of the head and a spin in place. I noticed the strange machinery on the ship, but shrugged knowing it would probably never be explained to me. Silver climbed up the steps coming from the galley and came to greet me.

"Fine work, Shelly." He complimented. "Ya did pretty well fer yer first day."

"I guess." I felt a little flattered. "Listen." I started. I wanted to thank him. I didn't know how to say it, but I would've been dead if it hadn't been for him.

"What's it lass?" he asked me.

"I want to thank you for giving me a chance, even if I'm stuck on this ship for the rest of my life. Living is more important to me than possibly getting killed after attempting to find my way home." Though I still felt homesick, I knew that I'd probably have to forget my past and move forward. My family is far safer than I could ever be.

"Don't you forget the promise I made ya." He said with a pipe in his mouth, "I gave you my word, Shelly."

"B-bbut…" _the captain_…. I wanted to say, but he stopped me before I could utter the last words.

"Trust me, lass." His cyborg eye seemed to give me a wink, as if he were saying he's got it covered. He wanted to hide this mutiny from the whole crew, and I couldn't blame him. The few on night watch eyed us very closely from the lookout. Still, I couldn't understand how he'd be able to get me home, but I trusted him. I gave him a quick smile and then turned back to the scenery around me.

"So what's all the machinery on the deck." I broke the awkward silence.

"Well," he took the pipe out of his mouth and turned to look at all the machines, "there's the artificial gravity generator."

I looked and saw it underneath the helm. It was one of the largest pieces of machinery on the ship. It had glowed with a pulsating light.

"Those 're the laser cannons." Silver directed. I looked to see two cannons on opposite sides of the main deck. Attached to each cannon was a seat used to aim at the intended targets.

"And the mast that holds the generator continues down t' the long boat bay."

"There's a long boat bay?"

"Aye. It opens on the bottom o' the ship."

"So then it opens up at the keel?" I asked. He seemed a little surprised at my terminology.

He placed his pipe back in his mouth, "A little ways under of the keel, lass."

He continued, "Y'know? This is the second time I had a youngin like yerself working fer me." He said a matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I looked towards him and he had a faraway look in his eye. "What was their name?"

"His name was James Hawkins. A fine lad."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what else to say, but Silver seemed to have more to say.

"Aye. You remind me of 'im. He's human like you; lives on t' planet Montressor."

"But he's not from Earth."

"Nah. I met 'im at Crescentia almost five years ago today. We were on a journey to Treasure Planet."

"Treasure Planet?"

"Aye, lass. A planet where t' notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint stowed away 'is 'loot of a thousand worlds'. He used a door much like this cap'n owns."

"A door?"

"A door that is used to transport ya across the galaxy in an instant! Why, _that_ was an adventure! I 'aven't had an adventure like that one ever since!" Silver's excitement escalated as quickly as it left, and then came a more somber tone. "He shone brighter than a solar fire, he did." That same faraway look from before shone on Silver's face and I could sense this kid must've really meant a lot to him.

"You miss him?" I continued the conversation.

"I sure do, lass." He patted me on the back and then got back to his pipe again. "I 'tink it's time for you to get some shut eye." He said after another long pause. "I put a blanket and a pillow on that bunk of yers. It be an early morning fer ya tomorrow." He pushed me off to the steps and I complied. I was really exhausted from the day. I headed down and found my belongings were there along with the blanket and pillow Silver informed me of. I climbed in my 'bunk' and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke with a start. Silver called down the galley for me to come up on deck, and my mind still reeled over the fact that I was not anywhere close to home anymore. I felt pretty awkward waking up in a strange place.

"Hey! Shelly, it's time t' get up! I got some work fer ya!"

I rolled out of the bunk wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday, which were simply grey cargo shorts and a black tank top.

"Bring all yer things as well, lass!" I grabbed my bag and I ran up the steps. The whole crew was bustling around tending to their duties. I found Silver standing near the artificial gravity generator.

"What do you have for me today, Silver?" I asked him.

"We'll get t' it in a moments time after the cap'n has the ship change course."

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing that it wouldn't matter if they were changing course. They'd still get right to work either way.

"Y'know that door I spoke of last night? Well, now yer gonna see it in action." He whispered towards my ear, as if the "door" was a well kept secret. Just as Silver uttered those words; a red beam of light shot out of the generator. It created a wall between the starboard and portside of the ship as if splitting the ship in half. I moved away from the wall, not entirely knowing whether if it was like a lightsaber that could cut into you as if you were air.

"Stay still now." Silver warned me, so I stayed put as the light grew and extended to every corner and end and nook and cranny of the ship. It enveloped my body and everyone else's.

"Helmsman, send us to Crescentia Spaceport!" I heard the captain yell, and all of a sudden, just as the helmsman answered 'aye' the scenery changed and we were sailing next to a crescent moon. I felt a tug on my backpack, as something quickly dragged me under the deck. I turned myself around to find it was Silver that was dragging me. He took me by the arm and led me downstairs into what I could tell was the longboat bay. "Silver, what are we doing down here?"

"Yer next job. Sneak out o' here without getting caught by those blasted pirates!"

He shoved me into a longboat. "Ouch." I flinched, rubbed my now slightly bruised arm, and then pulled myself up onto one of the seats; I kept my backpack on my back.

"Sorry lass, but we gotta move." He apologized as he pulled down a lever that was connected to the main mast, by what I could tell. I didn't argue at all, it was just nerve racking, knowing that the captain would kill us both. _No, __gut__ us both_.

The long boat started moving by wires as the floor beneath slid open. Silver jumped into the long boat by the controls, readying himself. I changed my position so that I was facing the right way and the boat was finally free floating in space. I watched as Silver pressed a few buttons, lifted the two lever handles and off we went.

"Whoah!" I exclaimed, feeling very free. "Why are we sailing into the moon?" I asked Silver a few moments into the trip. He sat behind me.

"That ain't no moon. That there is the spaceport." He laughed.

I soon came to realize that he was right. There were thousands of docks and there were ships of all sorts making their way to or from the crescent shaped port. _"Crescentia…duh!"_ I scolded myself.

We docked the boat inconspicuously.

"Now then, before we set off to the ferry, I need to tell ya lass." I turned my attention from the magnificent spaceport to Silver who stood behind me.

"What is it?"

"I've been a wanted man fer a long time now, being a pirate. Once we git to Montressor we won't 'ave to worry, but fer now we should be keeping our eyes out for any law enforcement of sorts."

I almost laughed. "You're wanted?"

"Aye, it ain't my greatest honor. But if I get caught, you get yerself on a ferry to Montressor and find the Hawkins' they'll take care o' ya."

"You mean that guy you spoke about last night?"

"Aye! Now let's get going, before we do make a scene." I nodded.

We passed by many businesses and working people. There were sailors everywhere, along with their loved ones who waited patiently for them to get back. I awed at all the different types of people. It reminded me of Men in Black or something. I had to stop myself from staring too long. I even distanced myself away from some of them that were terribly frightening. Silver just gave a small chuckle at my discomfort.

"There's the ferry. Quickly now!" He pushed me forward and out of my curious thoughts.

We made it onto the ferry just in time. It reminded me of a crowded subway. Some aliens really did stink and take up a lot of room. If it wasn't for Silver acting like my body guard, I would've been squished numerous amount of times. Thankfully the ride only took twenty minutes, and before I knew it we were let out on the docks of Montressor.

It was a scary feeling, walking on a rickety boardwalk with nothing but a seemingly endless drop underneath it. _Why a canyon_?, I whined silently. It was nothing like back home, on Earth. The planet was bleak, barren, and almost empty.

"The mining planet of Montressor." Silver muttered under his breath. _"Mining planet…sure looks like one."_

"Where are we headed to?" I asked him, since he seemed to be at a loss.

"The Benbow Inn." He said as he took a good look around.

"The Benbow Inn is just over there at the top of the hill." An aardvark like alien informed us. He was also in the ferry. _"Must've heard our conversation."_ I looked to where the aardvark directed us and found a colossal sized inn. Though, it was pretty quaint despite the size.

"Thank you sir." Silver tipped his hat. "Shelly! We move that way." He informed me as if he knew all along, "Pft," I just smirked and followed him up to the inn.


	4. The Benbow Inn

I do not own Treasure Planet

Please Read & Review! Thank you for reading!

**Chapter 4**

We made our way to the Benbow Inn. The sign to the inn hung next to the door like the old-fashioned shops back on Earth. It was definitely a lot larger than I thought it was from back on the dock. The Inn had large paned windows and it held a few stories. Silver made his way through the doors and I followed closely behind him, a little anxious for human interaction. I held in my excitement, taking in a few breaths as I shut the doors behind me.

There were plenty more aliens all eating strange, unfamiliar things really. I couldn't recognize anything that was being served to them. And then I realized I haven't had anything to eat yet but a strange fruit back on the ship that Silver called a purp. It reminded me of a plum.

I heard the doors to the kitchen open and looked over to find a robot holding more plates of food. He walked to a nearby table where a family of frog people sat.

"Enjoy your meals,** Folks**!" He set down their plates in front of them. He was quite chipper and lively for a robot.

"Ah…x'cuse me!" Silver called out to it. All of a sudden, a human woman came rushing out of the kitchen and came to greet us.

"I've got it, B.E.N, thanks!" she told the robot as she hurriedly met us. Her dark brown hair was drawn back and placed under a bonnet. She also wore a white and brown dress underneath a white apron. The clothes really took me off guard, how old fashioned it was. I only had realized it then, that I was the only woman in the room wearing pants_. _

…_. Except one… _

I looked curiously to the family in the corner. There was a feline-like woman sitting along with a dog man. They had four toddlers buzzing around them.

The human woman only looked slightly exhausted compared to those two. Their children were running them dry.

"Hello! Welcome to the Benbow! My name is Sarah."

"Nice t' meet ya miss!" Silver said, removing his hat from his head and bowed, "The name's Silver, and t'is 'ere is Shelly." He moved to the side so that Sarah could see me standing behind him. I gave a small smile.

"Hi." I responded.

"Why, hello…" Sarah greeted a little shocked. I could tell that she hasn't seen another human around in a long time. I smiled a little wider and blushed at her amazement. The feline woman from before appeared at Sarah's side.

"Mr. Silver!" She said in a stern voice, as if she were commanding him. My smile disappeared by her presence.

"Why, 'ello cap'n. Fine seein you 'ere and the dog, I see." He removed his hat once again. By his tone, I could tell Silver was trying to kiss her ass.

"Might I inform you, that you are still a wanted man and that all charges made against you are still in order?" The woman said a matter-of-factly.

At this information Sarah gasped, and it seemed everyone's eyes were on us. All of Sarah's clients stopped eating and listened in.

"Agh…?" Silver searched for words and began fiddling with his hat.

"Please… Amelia! May we take this conversation elsewhere?" Sarah begged her cat-like friend after looking on horrified by her nosy and utterly frightened customers.

"Very well, lead the way Mrs. Hawkins." Amelia raised her hand as if directing us and also, by what I could tell, commanding us to walk in front of so that if we made a wrong move she'd have Sarah's back.

Sarah led us into the kitchen. The robot, B.E.N., was still receiving orders and serving the people, though by the looks of it, he was familiar with Silver. I could tell by the worried expressions he had every time he walked back in the room.

There was a large bar, along with more levitating pots like I've seen on the ship in the kitchen. It was basically made the same way as it was on the ship, but different since it was a large family kitchen instead. There were large industrial sinks filled with dirty plates, and having the slight OCD that I have I felt the urge to clean up the mess.

B.E.N. seemed to have it covered though. He walked into the kitchen and decided to clean up the place, and he cleaned a lot faster than I could have done it.

"Now, cap'n." My thoughts were interrupted by the conversation getting started again, "I've brought this girl 'ere 'cause I ain't sure how t' get her back home."

"I see. Where do you come from girl?" Amelia started pacing around me, much like how everyone else I've met has done. I stood up straight and deathly still and answered almost robotically.

"I come from the planet Earth." Amelia's eyes widened and having owned my share of cats in my life, it looked as though she thought I was some sort of prey. I backed away and she seemed to notice I became a little frightened of her.

"Very Interesting." She moved back to Sarah, "Tell me, Silver." He perked up at the use of his name and her tone.

"Yes, cap'n."

"How… in the whole _universe_ is this girl here? You know as well as I do that Earth is a planet that's not only difficult to reach, but impossible to interact with. They do not have any means of advanced space travel what so ever!" Sarah and I just looked on at Amelia and Silver as their conversation escalated. I nodded my head in understanding of what she was saying. Even B.E.N. stopped what he was doing, and listened in, quite curious.

"Ye see cap'n…" Silver started but I cut him off.

"There were pirates that crashed into my boat on my planet. The ship sliced my boat in half. I had to save myself, since my boat was completely destroyed and I saw the ladder on the side of the pirate ship. I hitched a ride and Silver's been trying to get me home ever since. He even saved me from being killed on the spot and made me a cabin girl."

The words scrambled out of my mouth. I spoke them so fast, I didn't know if they came out right or not. I was so nervous around Amelia. She held herself so high, holding her hands behind her back, standing up straight. She was definitely a captain of a ship herself, and a strict one at that!

"Aye cap'n. Those blasted pirates want nothing fer 'her but fer her t' work fer them until they found a replacement. You know well enough the brutality o' pirates, so I 'elped her to escape. That's why I came 'ere. Jimbo's family is 'ere as well as you cap'n!" Silver continued.

"You poor thing…" Sarah whispered, looking towards me.

"Well I must congratulate you Silver; this responsible act of kindness may be what saves you from your sentence." Amelia said.

"Thank you, cap'n. I greatly 'ppreciate it."

"That's not my decision to make Silver. You are still required to go to court for your actions. Though, I _will_ speak on your behalf for this improvement. As for Shelly, I'm sure Mrs. Hawkins will take responsibility for her for the time being."

"Well of course! I'll show you to your room." Sarah walked up to me and grabbed me by the hand. She dragged me out of the room.

She really felt bad for me, I think, since she walked me to the stairs. We walked past all the tables and the aliens that sat around them and walked upstairs. We walked to the third floor, on each of the two higher floors, was a hall filled with ten rooms or so. She walked me to the end of the hall and opened the second to last door on the left.

"Wow…" I took a deep breath seeing the suite I walked into.

"You like it?"

"Of course I do! This is bigger than my room back home!" I said excitedly with a big smile on my face. I dropped my backpack on the full sized bed.

"I'm glad you like it. I usually reserve these rooms for family, or close friends. Jim's room is next door and mine is across the hall. He won't be back for a few days now, so I'm really happy you're here to stay."

"Well, thanks so much. That's right, you have a son; the kid that found Treasure Planet." I tried sparking conversation. I needed it. I needed her company; she was the only being I felt was normal.

Sarah came to join me by the bed and she sat down. I sat down next to her. "That's right, how do you know about him?"

"Silver told me about him. It seems they were really good friends. Silver is a good mentor." I added, having my own experience with him.

"That's right, Jim did say something about a cyborg friend of his. He only spoke about him rarely though."

"Yup. So, did Amelia go to Treasure Planet as well?"

"Yes and her husband Doctor Delbert Doppler went as well. B.E.N. our robotic friend was saved by Jim from being marooned on the actual planet." Sarah couldn't be any more proud of her only son.

"Wow. That's quite a story." I said.

"It is. I'll have to get Jim to retell it for you."

"Oh, it's not important." I waved it off, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Nonsense, he'll probably be glad to tell it again! He'll have more stories to tell once he gets back!" She stood up from the bed and headed toward the window on the opposite side of the room.

"What's he doing?" I followed her through a door and onto a small balcony.

"He's a captain of his own ship. He graduated from the Interstellar Space Academy when he was seventeen! Only a year after his adventure on Treasure Planet. With Amelia's help of course!" She looked towards the skies, towards the Spaceport. She had been waiting for his return for a while.

"That's cool, pretty impressive really." Sarah smiled at me.

"Yes, well I should get back downstairs and help B.E.N. out." She said as she made her way back into the room and towards the door.

"Oh right, of course!" I replied to her as I followed into the room and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry I can't talk longer. Feel free to come and get me if you need anything!" she told me.

"Ok. It was nice talking to you."

She had a large grin on her face as she walked out the door and replied; "Nice talking to you too!" with that she shut the door and went back to her work.

I stayed and sat on the bed. I rolled onto my side and my head hit the pillow. I clung onto it as if for dear life, lying in fetal position. I was so happy to be in a comfy bed again and off of that pirate ship! I shut my eyes and took a little nap.


End file.
